


A Jedi Halloween

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [116]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costume drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jedi Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

Xena was falling asleep on Qui-Gon's shoulders as he and Obi-Wan finished their neighborhood ramble. The Warrior Princess was tired from plundering the village with her Jedi comrades. The Knights had never drawn their lightsabers, but Obi-Wan carried a pumpkin heavy with candy nonetheless.  
  
Ginny opened the door for them and took a yawning Lelia in her arms. She put her to bed in the second bedroom, covering her tenderly, then rejoined them in the living room.  
  
The family was watching Bedknobs and Broomsticks, with Monty singing along to Portobello Road, which he'd first heard when he was younger than Lelia.  
  
Waving to their guests, Quinn and Ian made for the kitchen, where Ian dropped the pumpkin on the counter. They yanked off their boots and plunked them down by the back door. Keith came in to greet them, putting his half-finished Guinness on the table. "Enjoy yourselves, fellas?" he asked, getting them their own bottles.  
  
"Yeah," Ian said. "Reminded me of trick-or-treating with you and Monty." He chuckled. "Especially since I was Obi-Wan back then, too."  
  
"But now you're Padawan Kenobi," said Quinn, helpless to stop the gleam in his eye, even with his father-in-law in the room. "Not Old Ben." Luckily, Keith was at the sink by now.  
  
"Funny how I'm growing older, but my costume's younger. At this rate, I'll play Luke Skywalker when I'm 60."  
  
"I'll still be your father, Luke," Keith said in a stentorian voice, chuckling as he headed for the living room.  
  
"Man, he's too funny," Ian said, taking a sip and setting the bottle down. He made the most of their tenuous privacy by licking the stout off Quinn's lips.  
  
"Easy to guess where you got it from, laddie." Putting his Guinness on the table, Quinn took Ian into a full embrace. "I'd pay good money to see you as Luke." Quinn's eyes crinkled delightfully.  
  
"And I'd pay Republic credits to see you as a Wookiee." Ian grinned mischievously. "Ya wouldn't even need shoe lifts."  
  
"Ah, y'like me hairy, now, d'ya?" Quinn purred as Ian plunged his fingers into his Qui-Gon mane.  
  
Footsteps in the hall forestalled Ian's answer, and their loveplay was postponed until after their guests had gone home. Quinn started sorting through Lelia's pumpkin, keeping the Raisinets and Peanut M&Ms and putting the rest in a cupboard. Ian got out packets of granola bars, sesame seeds, and fruit roll-ups to refill her pumpkin.  
  
They went out to the living room, in time to hear the last verse of The Beautiful Briny Sea. Smiling at their family, they sat on the rug in front of the television, still in their Jedi garb. Kathy and Monty were nuzzling on the couch, while Jo and Ginny poached from the trick-or-treat bowl. Keith and John sprawled half asleep on the easy chairs.  
  
Ian and Quinn settled in to watch the movie, arms around each other's waists, heedless of Ginny's frown. Ian hoped Lelia would wake up soon, so she could enjoy the magic, too, but her ramble through the neighborhood had exhausted the little princess.  
  
Ian got his wish halfway through Substitutiary Locomotion, when Lelia skipped in and made straight for his lap. He disentangled from Quinn with an apologetic grin and hugged the little girl to him. Quinn ruffled his lad's hair with a smile and went back to watching the empty suits of armor impersonate an army.  
  
The spell was broken when the credits scrolled. Yawning and stretching, their guests got ready to go home. Quinn went to the kitchen to get Lelia's healthier pumpkin and gave it to Kathy. He swooped down to give his niece a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Qui," she chirped, already reaching for some Raisinets.  
  
Hugs all around, then the professors were alone with the dirty dishes. Quinn washed and Ian dried, while Sandy and Artoo tried to distract them with their toys. They played with the pups after they were done and refilled water bowls for the night.  
  
Ian headed for the guest bathroom, while Quinn used theirs. When Ian walked into the bedroom, Qui-Gon stood in front of him. Quinn hadn't removed one whisker. A roguish grin lit Ian's face -- his husband wanted to play.  
  
Quinn's pulse pounded as Ian stalked towards him; serenity was elusive for him right now.  
  
Ian ran his hands through the Master's long hair. "Ready to take this off?" Ian asked as his fingers swirled around the extensions. At his husband's nod, Ian pulled gently, and clumps of hair fell into his hands. When Ian had put the last of them on the dresser, he petted Quinn's hair, softer and finer than Qui-Gon's. The sounds his mate made could only be described as purrs.  
  
Quinn gently grasped the Obi-Wan braid, knowing how easily it detached. He brushed it over Ian's forehead, nose, and cheeks, remembering when they'd come home from their Windover wedding, and he'd made Ian into his own private work of art.  
  
The braid came off in Quinn's hand, just as he was dipping it into Ian's dimple. He finished the caress with a kiss to that enchanting cleft and was glad to see Ian emerge from Obi-Wan's shadow. He laid the Padawan braid over the Master's hair with a wistful smile.  
  
Ian ran his hands over the fake beard and moustache, sensing that Quinn was literally itching to take them off. He pulled carefully, soothing irritated skin with soft kisses. Laughing softly, he unfastened his Knight's tail; he'd once forgotten to do this and paid the price when it had dug into the back of his head during their lovemaking.  
  
Done with extraneous hair, they switched their focus to clothing. Quinn's aikido tunic now seemed exotic and alien, as if it really had been made on Coruscant. Ian reached out to feel the fabric, to reassure himself it was the same weave they'd washed a hundred times before.  
  
Quinn captured Ian's hand and slid it under his tunic, needing to feel his lad's warm fingers on his chest. He loved the way Ian's green gaze intensified as he petted skin hungry for his touch. "Ahh," Quinn moaned in delight.  
  
"Like that, d'ya?" Ian teased. He pushed the tunic off Quinn's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his venno ('husband' in Quenya). A cheek brushing along a collarbone, a nuzzle into an interested nipple, a lick down the path of a sweat droplet, a kiss to the fold of navel: all left Ian as aroused as his husband.  
  
Quinn growled and hauled Ian up for a deep kiss. Ian's tunic got in the way of his questing fingers, and it needed to come off now. Pawing it away with a feral grin, he started kissing Ian's chest, relishing his lad's groans. He licked Ian's skin along the sweet paths his tongue discovered anew each time they made love.  
  
Craving the heat of his husband's erection, Ian tugged down Quinn's leggings impatiently, feeling heavy hands return the favor. Ah, that first thrill of their shafts bumping! If he'd been a teenager, he would have come from this alone.  
  
Quinn danced them to the bed, smiling at Ian's unusual lack of coordination. He loved the effect he had on his husband. Pushing Ian onto the sheet, he quickly covered him in more warmth than their plaid comforter. He kissed Ian as passionately as if he were inside him already.  
  
Ian's push to Quinn's shoulders encouraged his husband to start exploring. A rich chuckle told him Quinn had gotten the message. His hands tightened on Quinn's shoulders when he began lapping at his stomach, and Ian barely managed to hold on for the ride.  
  
Quinn's cheek was drizzled with pre-come from his lad's nudges by the time he took Ian into his mouth. Delicious grunts from above his head drove Quinn on as he lavished Ian with suckles, licks, and nips. His lips smacked as they pulled away so he could look up at Ian questioningly.  
  
"Hurry!" Ian watched eagerly as Quinn got on his knees to snag the berry gel from his nightstand. He knelt across from Quinn on the bed and tried to control his breathing. Taking the gel from Quinn's sweaty fingers, he coated his husband first, getting even harder from feeling the steel under his hand. As he reached back to prepare himself, Quinn kissed him. He broke their kiss reluctantly, too impatient to wait another second for his husband to fill him. Grinning impishly, he pushed Quinn down on the bed and positioned himself over him.  
  
As Ian sank onto his shaft, Quinn cried out in abandon. He loved it when his lad rode him like this. Catching Ian's hands to help him balance, he couldn't resist a wicked thrust just to hear the gasp he knew Ian would give him.  
  
Ian locked eyes with Quinn and started a slow build of rising and falling that had them grunting and panting as their pleasure soared. When his sweaty hands started to slip from Quinn's, his husband tightened his grip.  
  
Quinn used the disruption in their rhythm to alter the depth and angle of penetration, pounding into Ian's prostate on every stroke. He fisted his lad's shaft in time with his driving pace, enjoying its wet slide along his fingers. Each groan of Ian's spurred him on further. He relished making his lad fall apart on top of him.  
  
The hand steadying Ian now pulled him down for an epic kiss. Ian finally broke it to shout incoherently -- a 'Qui' was in there somewhere -- as he came into Quinn's palm. He felt rushes of semen warming his insides, and hearing his name warmed the rest of him. He curled up pressed against Quinn's side and waited for his breathing to slow.  
  
Quinn was exhausted, with only the energy for a smile. He fell asleep in seconds, the soft cotton towel brushing over him sure to bring sweet dreams.  
  
Ian pulled the covers up and snuggled into Quinn's shoulder. He was snoring a duet with Quinn in moments.  
  
The return of the Jedi was over for this Halloween.


End file.
